A Passion Kind of Thing
by mystic-angel1
Summary: He pushed her away. She fought for attention. Two people, both alien to the other, find eachother at the pit of loneliness. What they didn't know, was that it was a whole lot more than a passion thing. *( Chapters follow plot of each saga )*
1. Prologue: See through walls

A Passion Kind of Thing  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of the products mentioned in this fic. "Why don't you love me?" Is not by me, (obviously) It's by Amanda Marshall.  
  
A/N: Yes, yes. The tittle isn't creative at all, and it must have been used a billion times. And since I'm not sure if this fic will end here, I didn't want to call it "why don't you love me." Because there, may be other songs in possible future chapters. Anyway! Hope you enjoy.  
  
Song: Ah, yes. This song always reminded me of Bulma and Vegeta...Well...it made me think of every relationship that includes moody men (or women, although I can't think of any. Most Anime girls seemed to be remotely cheerful! ^_^)...Heero...Wufei... maybe even Syaoran..You know.. Especially the verse: " We've got a fundamental difference, in matters of emotion."  
  
But it mostly reminded me of B/V...because...well, I don't know...*sigh* The song just fit that couple the best! There we go...very nice, complex, reason.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a passion kind of thing. Yeah, right.  
  
It might have started that way. Two people, each one alien to the other, drawn to each other by the one thing they shared in common that day. Greif.  
  
Bulma, heart broken over Yamcha.   
  
Vegeta, confused, lost, and alone.  
  
It hadn't been at all what Bulma had expected. She had expected him to be rough, unkind. And she was very surprised that for one night, he let his pride drop, never being sarcastic or smug. Never. Not once.  
  
But it wasn't exactly the kind of thing two lovers shared, because Vegeta and Bulma weren't lovers. But it was close enough, so blinded by loneliness, that all they tried to do was make the other happy.  
  
Well, that didn't last long.  
  
He was gone in the morning, most likely training, and Bulma ignored the hurt bubbling inside her, as she cooked his usual breakfast. What more had she expected? That he would change some how? Be different than the Vegeta she had grown to love?  
  
Wait...love?  
  
What a word to describe her situation.  
  
He watched her when her back was turned, but rejected Bulma's forced happiness. The hurt was growing stronger, and Bulma was falling. Not so much in love, but for desperation of this man's attention.  
  
****************************************  
  
Why am I lonely?  
You're sitting right here  
Why am I talking?  
It's like I'm talking to the air  
What am I looking for?  
It just isn't there..  
  
****************************************  
  
It was when she found out she was pregnant, that things got a little complicated..  
  
A little complicated? Hah!  
  
Fear named Bulma's heart. Would Vegeta accept this? Would he accept a half blood son? Not that she would call Vegeta a bad person, but she did not know much about Saiya-jin customs, or what Vegeta was raised to believe. Goku had Gohan, but Goku was raised as an Earthling. If Vegeta left, Goku had his own son to worry about. She wouldn't be able to raise a child by herself, especially a Saiya-jin.  
  
Fear was something she had not felt around Vegeta for a long while. Soon, fear turned to anger. Instead of trying to talk to him, she took it out on him.  
  
"You're ruining my life!"  
  
Vegeta, stood and gripped her upper arms.  
  
"Woman, what is WRONG with you?"  
  
****************************************  
  
Why am I angry?  
I'm hurtin'..it's so bad  
Why am I missin'  
What we never really had?  
  
And why don't you love me  
the way I love you..  
Why don't you feel things  
as deep as I do?  
  
We've got a fundamental difference  
in matters of emotion  
but I need to feel you need me  
like a river needs an ocean  
baby, why don't you love me?  
******************************************  
  
She never could lie to him.  
  
Even when they had hated eachother..  
  
And now that he had asked, she had to tell him.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
His eyes widened, and he stared at her.  
  
She took a step back. She knew he would never hit her, but there was something about his power that could frighten her when he was angry. His eyes flashed.  
  
What was that? Pride? Anger? She could never tell with him.  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
He didn't have to ask. He knew it was his.  
  
"A month." She whispered.  
  
His eyes hardened. Was that hurt?  
  
"Well," he turned. "You've done a very good job of hiding it from me."  
  
"I don't.."  
  
But he had turned, and flew out her bedroom window, holding his pride and anger, and his dreams of becoming more powerful  
  
***********************************  
Who am I kiddin', baby?  
It wasn't meant to be  
but you wanted a believer  
and I needed to believe.  
*********************************  
  
Not this. Never this.  
  
Three months. Three, long, months.  
  
Her pregnancy was starting to show, and Bulma was harnessing side effects that she couldn't handle. She needed Vegeta, in more ways than one.  
  
She knew he was upset, and Vegeta could space himself from her for days at a time. But she had always found him if he had not come back to her.  
  
He was often angry or annoyed with her, the reasons often escaped her, and there were times where she felt like she would crack with frustration. But it was the times where he let his guard down, that made it all worth it.  
  
He pushed her away when she tried to get close, and she didn't know if it was a male thing, or if it was a saiya-jin thing.. It had occurred to her that he was spacing himself because he had feelings for her. But at that time it had seemed absolutely ridiculous.  
  
*****************************  
For every wall you built around you  
I learned a bran new way to fly  
and if I couldn't be your angel  
I would have found a way to fly  
  
Why don't you love me?  
The way I love you  
and why don't you feel things  
as deep as I do?  
  
We've got a fundamental difference  
in matters of emotion  
but I need to feel you need me  
like a river needs an ocean  
baby, why don't you love me?  
  
*****************************  
  
She had tried to be mean to him, bully him, anything to get a response. But it didn't last, because Vegeta had a way to make her feel stupid if he wanted to. And he used it quite often. Knowing Goku as the saiya-jin he was, she was used to having to explain things to him. But with Vegeta it was different. He matched her wit for wit, he KNEW her, strangely, in a way Goku didn't.  
  
*****************************  
I don't understand you  
what's it take to make you cry?  
And if leaving you don't break you  
than baby, what's it matter why?  
*****************************  
  
But he had never been gone this long. She watched the sky from her bedroom window, scanning the sky for a golden light. She supposed he could be frightened. It was, a child, after all, and she had no idea how much experience Vegeta had with children, if he had any. but the thought of him out there somewhere..filled her with panic.  
  
Oh, she knew he could protect himself. But what scared her, was that she didn't know if he was ever coming back. What was she going to do? She knew nothing about raising children, nothing about raising a saiya-jin, and she knew she wouldn't be able to do it without a father. She wouldn't do it without the man she loved.  
  
Abortion wasn't an option, she wouldn't even considerate it. She supposed she could put it up for adoption, but she was a grown woman, had no valid excuse. It would break her heart. She already felt a strange bond with the baby in her stomach, as undeveloped as it might be. And if Vegeta did return, he would be even more angry if she had done any of those two things. It would be cowardice.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta," She whispered. "I love you."  
  
****************************  
Why don't you love me?  
The way I love you  
and why don't you feel things  
as deep as I do?  
  
We've got a fundamental difference  
in matters of emotion  
but I need to feel you need me  
like a river needs an ocean.  
  
Why don't you love me?  
The way I love you  
and why don't you feel things  
as deep as I do?  
  
Can you tell me why, baby?  
  
****************************  
And suddenly, he was there, floating in the window, much like he had that first night.  
  
"Vegeta.." she whispered.  
  
He landed in front of her, his eyes slightly lowered as he looked at her.  
  
"Vegeta..I." she started.  
  
He kissed her.  
To be decided....  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
To be decided....how incredible original of me! *sigh* Anyways, I need your opinion, folks!  
  
I was thinking of maybe doing several chapters, following along the story line of the androids, and the tournament, and Buu and all that, with different songs or maybe just normal chapters.  
  
Or I could leave it at this, just as it is, and let you imagine what comes next.  
  
Let me know, in a review, which one you'd like. It could go either way, I don't know, but I want your opinions...  
Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 1: Come to my window

"A Passion Kind of Thing."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, never have, never will, and I am most definitely not making any money from this, considering I'm broke. So if you want to sue...well...you can't because I've already said I don't own it!  
  
A/N: Okay, a number of things:  
  
1. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
2. Sorry it took so long, but I had all things busy this past week or so. Track, soccer, and dance, and God knows probably even more in my sleep.  
  
3. Umm....Thank you, and please enjoy!   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had been so long since she had felt those lips. Months, probably, maybe even years. With him, time wasn't important, it went by in a whirl, but when he was gone...it seemed the next day wouldn't come soon enough.  
  
For someone who rarely allowed human contact, he was soft and warm, and everything he tried desperately not to portray. She had seen him slip up, his act failing, an actor forgetting his lines, his facial expressions. She remembered it so clearly, that one night that had changed everything.  
  
****(Flashback)*****  
  
She chocked on a sob, her face a mass of tears and makeup, her dress rumpled. She couldn't believe it. He had done it AGAIN! She had waited so long for Yamcha to show up for their date...one hour...two hours...and after four hours, he had the nerve to call her and say "The guys wanted to get together. I completely forgot!"  
  
Bull. Complete bull. She heard the rustling in the backround, a sound that didn't exactly qualify as 'getting together' with the guys. And Bulma also knew, that Yamcha didn't have any guy friends, besides Goku, Tien, and Krillin, and she would have known about a get togther between them. She would have heard about it from Chi-Chi.  
  
How many times had her friends, even Vegeta, tried to warn her about Yamcha and the way he was with woman? She couldn't...wouldn't...hadn't wanted to believe that Yamcha would ever cheat on her, but there it was, clues and events as truthful and strong as her heartbeat. Well, no more.  
  
"Bulma, dear?"  
  
Her voice came out wobbly, than clear. "Yes, mom?"  
  
"Are you alright, Honey?"  
  
"Yes, mom, I'm fine. I'm just heading for bed."  
  
"Alright, love, goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
When her mother's footsteps dissapeared, she cursed inwardly. She had to be more quiet, there were only two things in this house that could pick up her distress. Maternal instinct, and...  
  
"Woman, would you kindly smother your face with a pillow? Some of us are trying to sleep."  
  
Yup, right on cue. Vegeta hovered outside her window, proping his elbow against the side and watching her in his usual annoyed fasion. She chuckled and wiped her tears, and watched as Vegeta flew in, landing just inside the window.  
  
"Sorry, Vegeta. I know it annoys you, and I usually try to keep quiet...."  
  
"Hah!"  
  
"Oh..just shutup, okay? I'm not in the mood for arguing tonight, Vegeta, as you can see."  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
Bulma blinked up at him. Was that...had it been..concern? No, not concern....understanding. How strange, she had only seen that emotion flicker across his features when they had come to an end of an arguement, and she had finally given in. But, this was different. It wasn't smug..it was..  
  
Of course, why hadn't she noticed it when he had first come in? Instead of his normal stance, his shoulders were slumped. Instead of a scowl, he wore a frown. And instead of the normal radiation of power she was used to, she felt nothing. Something was wrong.  
  
"Oh, you know, Womanly things...."  
  
He took a step toward her, tiliting his head to watch her face.  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
She looked away. Damn it.  
  
"Yamcha...He...."  
  
A furious look crossed Vegeta's body, and he turned abruptly, going over to the window.  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"How many times did I tell you?"  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"I'll kill him..."  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"WHAT, woman?"  
  
She wasn't sure what it was she wanted. What she was feeling. Anger, that he was angry with her? It hadn't been her fault, and Vegeta wasn't the type who would care about these sorts of things.  
  
"Romance," She had heard him say once, "Is for the weak hearted."  
  
"But that doesn't make sense." She had argued, "It's the exact opposite, isn't it?"  
  
"No. A person in love, is just a person who needs someone else to make themselves feel better."  
  
Shock, perhaps, that he seemed so angry with Yamcha and protective of her. How could her be protective of something that wasn't his?  
  
And then it hit her, like a ton of bricks in her stomach. She WAS his, in some way that didn't make any sense at all. Who did he argue with? Who did he yell at all the time? But most importantly, who was the only person he would allow in his life?  
  
And now that she had his attention, she didn't know what to say. Yell at him, for making her feel the way she did. No, and the words the flew from her lips were the last she expected.  
  
"What's wrong, Vegeta?"  
  
He seemed surprised, as if he had never been asked such before, and abrubtly turned to fly out the window. She charged forward, grabbing his arm before he could escape. She had to smile when it occured to her that he probably could get out of her hold, easily. Instead, he relaxed into her grip and sighed, his eyes out on the woods.  
  
"It's nothing, Woman."  
  
She pulled him around to face her, and was a bit startled at the two things that filled her mind.. One was, he was so close she could feel his breath ruffling her hair, a distance she was not used to around him. The other, was the fact he had allowed himself to be pushed around, controlled. He could have chucked her across the room if he had wanted to.  
  
"I get upset about the simplest things in my life. But when you're upset, I know something's seriously wrong."  
  
His eyelashes fluttered, and he closed his eyes when she reached up to toy with his hair. She couldn't believe this. Only that afternoon, they had been in such a heated arguement that they hadn't spoken to eachother, not even Vegeta, (who usually yelled at her about meals.) until he appeared at her window just a few moments ago. But now..she was so close to him she could see a lose fiber in his shirt.  
  
"This isn't about the argument we had earlier, is it?"  
  
It took him awhile to answer. "No."  
  
Now, she moved her hands to the side of his face. He opened his eyes, so full of rare emotion.  
  
"I'm not just here to annoy you,Vegeta."  
  
She sighed, expecting a wit filled remark, as usual. Closing her eyes, she cringed, and then gasped. No words met her ears, but warmth met her lips. It took awhile for her to register that she was kissing, actually kissing, Vegeta.  
  
She murmured against his lips, and he pulled back.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, Bulma?"  
  
No more words were spoken.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
He nuzzled her neck, and she sighed, melting into his warm embrace. His grip on her waist was tight, but not so much that she felt trapped. No, she felt nothing less than secure.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, Bulma?"  
  
She smiled, and he smiled back, such a small thing that changed his whole face. She narrowed her eyes at him, when he backed up to the window.  
  
"Now, where are you going?"  
  
He smirked. "Goodnight, Woman."  
  
She giggled and slowly turned her back.  
  
"Goodnight, Vegeta."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yay! There we go...um...  
  
Okay, I'm pretty sure this is going to have a lot of chapters. Ten or so I guess, not to long. But it might take awhile, because the end of the school year is the busiest. I promise you, it will go a lot faster during summer break! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 2: Holding life in my arms

"A Passion Kind of Thing."  
  
Disclaimer: Yes. I DO NOT, own DBZ. Absolutely nothing , nada, nichts, rien, niente.  
  
C'mon. You need me to speak in five different languages to get my point across? Don't think so.  
  
A/N: Okay, I'm sure many of you were wondering, and one of you even asked, where did Vegeta go when he left her room. Clarification: He didn't leave again. He simply went back to his room, since Vegeta and Bulma didn't share one yet. I mean, there are too many fics out there, where he jumps her as soon as he comes back. I never pictured it to be like that, you know? Anyways, Next chapter! Hope you like it!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"I'm busy, Woman!"  
  
"Well, get UN-busy!"  
  
"Then, wait FIVE minutes!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
When Vegeta emerged from his home, more commonly known as the gravity room, she could only notice the slight limp to his walk, and the bandages that needed changing. Practically taking the door off it's hinges as he opened it, he walked slowly over, grimacing in pain in between his glares.  
  
"What were you doing?" She growled at him, her eyes on the bruise on his left temple.  
  
"Training," he replied, shaking himself out of her gaze in annoyance. "until your obnoxious voice interrupted me."  
  
She sighed. Despite their constant bickering, she could say their relationship was a lot better than it had been a year ago. He still annoyed the hell out of her, and he still pissed her off constantly, but he was there when she needed him, and that was all that really mattered. She was his exact opposite. They had different beliefs, different likes, hell...they were a different species. Yet they were a team, and she felt as if, without him, she would disappear.  
  
Dragging him inside, she led him into the medical room, looking for the first aid kit. She found it on the highest shelf, just finger tips out of her reach, even on tippy-toe. Then, a shadow cast over her, and she whirled around to find Vegeta, grinning smugly at her. He held the small, white box that held all the bandages, above her head. Just out of reach. She reached up to grab it, and he pulled back slightly. She reached higher still, but he kept pulling back, almost letting her touch it, and then jerking away. Finally, she realized what he was up to and smiled. Leaning forward this time, she touched her lips to his, one hand sneaking up his arm and grabbing the first aid kit. She only pulled away when she felt him tense, flinching his abdomen away from her.  
  
He had overdone himself many times when it came to training. He often came in after a day, with injuries. She feared for him, always. She didn't understand the full of his power, and sometimes she thought he didn't either. His recent weeks had been the worst, she guessed he was nervous about the days passing by in a whirl. The androids were coming, and there wasn't an invention in Capsule Corp. that could slow down time.  
  
It had been a week or so ago, when she had been left in total confusion, before panic kicked in. It had started with Trunks cries, moments before a deep rumbling echoed trough the house. She stood for a second, comforting the baby in her arms, when one name flashed through her mind. Vegeta. When she had reached the backyard, she could see nothing but ruins, of metal and dirt, and no sign of Vegeta. She had found him under a pile of junk, bruised, broken, and unconscious. Two days later, when he had opened his eyes, there was nothing she could do but break into tears. And even now, still deeply injured, he refused to stop training.  
  
"You shouldn't be training, you know."  
  
"How many times are you going to repeat yourself?"  
  
"Until you listen to me."  
  
"I..."  
  
She sighed. Tightening the bandages a little too tightly, and smiling innocently when he squirmed in protest.  
  
"Stop it, Woman! That hurts!"  
  
"The mighty prince? Hurt? I'm...I'm shocked!"  
  
"Don't mock me, Woman." He growled, pulling her closer now that his bandages were done.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
He opened his mouth, but a shrill wail cut him off. He sighed in frustration, as maternal instinct took over, and Bulma immediately rushed to the child's side. His child. The concept still rolled around in his mind, and he wasn't at all used to it. All his life, he had been alone. No, that wasn't exactly true; he had slight memories of his mother, and a stronger picture of his father, but the only time he had held love in his life was with his mother, and no one else. Now, he had opened bonds with his mate and son. Earth was a drastic change in his life.  
  
Silently going over to the door, he smiled slightly; only slightly, as he heard his mates words of softness she was whispering to his son. Walking out the door towards the gravity room, he looked up to his son's bedroom window, and watched. But suddenly, a spasm of pain hit him, and he fell to the ground.  
  
***  
  
"Shh..shh, baby. It's okay. Mommy's here now."  
  
She smiled gently, pushing a small, light lock of purple hair from her son's forehead, as his eyes closed slowly. Setting him back down in his crib, she went over to the window, her hand brushing over the bite mark on her neck. She giggled.  
  
She remembered being terrified, waking up a few days later after Vegeta had come home, Vegeta gone. She had felt sick, and stiff; especially in her neck.   
  
'Pregnancy' she had thought.  
  
But when she had gone into the bathroom to freshen herself up, and had caught sight of her reflection, she had almost passed out. Two little, red puncture holes rested on her neck. Five minutes, and an aircraft later, she was bursting through the door to her best friends' residence, demanding an explanation. Chi-chi and Goku had stared in shock at her neck, and then broken out in identical giggles.  
  
  
  
"It's normal, Bulma." Goku finally insisted.  
  
"N-Normal? Vegeta bit me!"  
  
Chi-chi had laughed again, and pulled down her collar to reveal her own mark, smiling as realization dawned on Bulma's face.  
  
Her fingers stopped at her neck, as she caught sight of the collapsed form that was Vegeta.  
  
***  
  
"Vegeta, Vegeta!"  
  
He grumbled, sitting up and realizing he couldn't move. Blinking, he looked down at himself only to meet a pair of worried blue eyes. Aha. So that was why he couldn't move...or...  
  
"Oh, Vegeta! I'm so sorry!"  
  
He blinked as his mate began to sob, and he tightened his arms around her, ignoring the pain it caused.  
  
"Sorry, for what, Bulma?"  
  
"I..when I...tightened your bandages...it was too much for your body...it was so worn out...I hit a reaction nerve..."  
  
He stood, bringing his mate with him, into the house and sat her down on a chair. Crouching down in front of her, he took her hands. She broke down at the rare act of gentleness.  
  
"Bulma.."  
  
"Please, stop training!" She pleated.  
  
"I train so I can protect you, Bulma. And the child." He reasoned, gently.  
  
"But...Not...never at your own expense..." She sobbed, shaking her head.  
  
"No. Not at my own expense."  
  
"But you're hurt, Vegeta!"  
  
He shook his head, and stood, shifting under his bandages.  
  
"If that's what it takes to protect you, than so be it."  
  
***  
  
A wail cut through her peaceful slumber as Bulma sat up in bed. Looking over, she noticed Vegeta wasn't there. They hadn't been arguing, not really, so she didn't think he was mad at her. But, if he wasn't....  
  
Her pondering was cut short, as Trunks' cries stopped, and her brows lifted when she heard her son coo. Slipping her feet into her slippers, she silently crept down the hall. There, in her son's bedroom, was Vegeta, holding the small bundle in his arms.  
  
"I always wondered what it would be like to hold a baby."  
  
She smiled. Busted.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. To hold something that didn't know what pain was. What death was."  
  
She nodded silently, as she watched him hold the baby to his chest, keeping him warm in the cold air.  
  
"I always wondered what it would be like to hold life in my arms, instead of death."  
  
"But you can, Vegeta. You always can."  
  
He turned, putting his son gently back into his bed, and tucking him in.  
  
"I have that now, Bulma. And you have to understand."  
  
She came over to him, stroking her fingers slightly over the bruise on his forehead.  
  
"Understand what, Vegeta?"  
  
"That I have to keep this. And the only way to keep this, is to fight for it."  
  
She sighed, and leaned into him, sighing into his shirt.  
  
"I know, Vegeta. I know."  
  
Tbc...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
wooohhoooo! Yay! Ehem...yes. I think I like this chapter the best. Don't know why, I just do. Anyways, three more days of school left, and then I can start writing dull time, my friends! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 3: Goodbye, Dad

"A Passion Kind of Thing."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Dbz. Except a tape of all my favourite episodes that I think my sister tapped over...hem hem..(Ha ha..Umbridge to anyone who's read Order of the Phoenix)  
  
A/N: Alrighty. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chappie is going to be sad (I hope). And this chapted starts off, and I think the next one will be based on Trunks and Vegeta, because is the Android Saga, we don't see much of Bulma. Not as much as we do in the Buu saga, anyways.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Dark. It was so dark. And cold. It wasn't supposed to be this cold in the summer. It wasn't that warm outside to begin with (but it wasn't this cold), and the air conditioning wasn't on..and Vegeta..  
  
"Vegeta!" She sat up in bed, looking around the room, and noticing the open window. Pulling her housecoat tighter around herself, she threw her covers back, slowly making her way to the 'balcony.' It wasn't really a balcony, just the roof of a room on the lower level, that connected their room, and Vegeta's old one, that was now Trunk's room. There was no railing, no chairs, but Vegeta had taken to standing on it, watching something she could never see. Today, he was staring out into the sunrise, his arms folded as usual, but today, something was different. And suddenly, she knew.  
  
"You're leaving, aren't you?" She asked, watching his back from just outside the window.  
  
He lowered his head and sighed. "Yes."  
  
"The androids aren't supposed to be here for another three months."  
  
"My instinct is telling me.."  
  
"Telling you what?"  
  
"That time has been shifted. Everything that boy has told us may differ. Kakarott senses it too."  
  
She lowered her eyes. She knew this had been coming. But she had pushed it away, refused to acknowledge it until she absolutely had to. But now...now he was leaving and she wasn't ready.  
  
Her shoulders shook, and she choked back her tears. He hated it when she cried. But it was all too much, and she finally let out a quiet sob.  
  
He turned around to face her, slowly advancing until his shadow blocked the sun from her view.  
  
"What's this?" He spoke softly, tilting her chin up.  
  
"I-I'm..just so frightened.."  
  
"Of what? The androids?"  
  
"N-no...of..of losing you, Vegeta."  
  
He sighed again, kissing her forehead, before pulling her small frame to his chest.  
  
"I can't reassure you."  
  
She sniffed. "I know."  
  
Slowly, pulling her with him, he made his way to the other window, slowly climbing through and stopping at the edge of his son's crib.  
  
The baby slowly opened his eyes, searching Vegeta's face. Slowly, and Bulma was sure that Trunks sensed it before she did, Vegeta powered up. Bulma blinked as gold flashed, and she had to shake her head before she remembered that the blond man standing before her was still Vegeta.  
  
Slowly, to Bulma's amazement, Trunks slowly lifted his tiny hand and gripped his father's fingers.  
  
" Gby...Dada.."  
  
Vegeta smiled, crouching down and stroked his son's bangs, in probably the last affectionate gesture he would ever show this child in seven years.  
  
"Goodbye, Trunks."  
  
And even after Vegeta was gone, even after he lay in his mothers arms as she stood on the balcony, this Trunks would always remember those words his entire life, even when his father came home.  
  
'Goodbye, Trunks.'  
  
And in the future world, a fifteen year old boy, with purple hair (A/N: I never understood that. Black and blue, or as some say, black and green, do not make purple.) And blue eyes, lay in his bed, watching the ceiling of the shelter, his arms behind his head. And suddenly, without warning, tears slipped from his eyes.  
  
"Goodbye, Dad."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aww...anyways..just one moment please...*Does a dance* SUMMER IS HERE! SUMMER IS HERE! YYYYYAAAAHHHHHHH! Phew..okay. Terribly sorry. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I felt incredible sad (which is kind of pathetic) when I wrote the ending. Which is okay, I guess, because this chapter is meant to be sad. But as they say "Better to have loved and lost to have not loved at all." I don't really think this is true in the Trunks and Vegeta thing. The present Trunks, has this father who never shows affection, but you can still tell he loves his son. The future Trunks, hadn't technically met his father (Except for my version, where he still remembers saying goodbye) but you see that he loves Vegeta, dead or in the present time. Their relationship has always touched me, I don't really know why. Anyways, enough babbling. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 4: I love you, Otousan

"A Passion Kind of Thing."  
  
Disclaimer: -_-....-_-.....-_-...you really want me to say it? -_-....oh, fine! I DON't own DBZ....  
  
A/n: Alright, people, sorry this one took so long. But I have a dysfunctional and in the summer, that means moving around between houses a lot, so I don't really have time to just sit down and write. But the summer rotation is over now folks and I'm back at the 'school year' house as my parents like to call it...ugh...anyway...this is the Father/Son fic with slight backround BV cuteness...slight....but to make up for the lack of ROMANCE in this one (Yes, NO INCEST in my fics) I'll do my best to pack loads and loads in the next chappie...mmkay? Enjoy!  
  
Special thanks: To Battosai Yuriko and GohansChica for pointing out the painfully obvious to me. I feel quite stupid now..now that I think about it, I probably could have figured that out by myself if I really tried..heh...but thanks!  
  
And....props to Shahrezad...for the killer comment on Sailor Moon! It's SOO true! Let's see...did her grandmother have pink hair.....maybe her grandfather...who knows...*sigh* Complicated...but we love it. For example, Yugi's hair...not probable, even though we know he gets it from his grandfather, but we love it anyway...or maybe it's just me...because I love Yugi...oh well...heh...  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fifty....fifty one....fifty two....fifty three....  
  
"Mmmm...."  
  
Fifty six...fifty seven...fifty eight.....  
  
"Otousan..."  
  
Pause...sixty...sixty one...sixty two...sixty three....  
  
"Otousan?"  
  
Vegeta sighed, pushing himself off the weight of his arms, and turned towards the lavander haired boy a few feet away.  
  
"Yes, Trunks?"  
  
"Could I ask you a question?"  
  
Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes, strentching his arms out towards his son. Trunks skipped happily to his father's side. Vegeta had hardly been prepared when Trunks had turned five, even when Bulma had warned him. Trunks was curious about everyone and everything. Obviously, Vegeta wasn't going to get in any more training that day.  
  
"Of course, Sai. What is it?"  
  
Trunks twirled his hair around his finger, playing with the hem of his new shirt. He looked around the gravity chamber and sighed.  
  
"Why won't Kaasan let me train with you?"  
  
Vegeta was taken a little aback by this, and he stared at his young son for a moment or two, before smirking. Bulma has been insistent when she had stated that she didn't want Trunks training at such a young age. Vegeta argued that if he didn't start training now, it would be harder for him later, when he had the maturity to know and complain. Vegeta didn't want that. They had finally agreed on an age limit. When Trunks was six, he would be allowed to start his training.  
  
"She didn't want you getting hurt, I suppose. Only one more year, Trunks."  
  
"But why? Why wouldn't mommy want me to get hurt?"  
  
Vegeta blinked. "Because she loves you."  
  
"Oh!" Trunks said delightedly, as if he were suddenly extremely clever for coming up with such a response. "Of course, she tells me that all the time!"  
  
Vegeta lowered his eyes, the air suddenly becoming uncomfortable as Trunks fixed his gaze on him expectantly. It had been a topic of discussion before....Not specifically with Trunks, but with Bulma. She understood, didn't push or prod. He didn't have to tell her he loved her, she already knew, and she knew why it was so hard for him to lay his heart into the open too often.  
  
"But," She had said, stroking his cheek, trying desperatlely to make the rare pain that appeared in his eyes disappear. "When Trunks is old enough to understand the concept of love, he's going to ask you about it. He won't understand your past, Vegeta."  
  
"Mommy says she loves me...."  
  
"She does love you."  
  
"D-do you?"  
  
Vegeta looked up into his son's frightened eyes....so much like his mother's...that one day on Namek when they had first met. But this was a different kind of fright. His son wasn't scared of him, atleast he hoped he wasn't. No, Trunks was frightened of rejection, frightened of getting hurt.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you...love me, Daddy?"  
  
Daddy...the word haunted him.  
  
***  
  
"Do...do you love me, Daddy?"  
  
A harsh cold laugh.  
  
"Love..." His father spat. "Is an emotion. Emotions are weakness. No Saiya-jin should have a weakness. Not one of real worth. Do you want to be like those third class peasants? They love son, they choose mates for feelings not for needs. They raise weak children by feeding them emotions. I will not have a petty for a son. Do you understand?"  
  
"But...but Daddy..."  
  
"You will not address me with such formalities. Sir, will do nicely. Father, if you must, but never Daddy...what a disgusting word...you disgust me...get out of my sight! Go find your pathetic mother, and look at her for worthless sympathies."  
  
"But..I..love you, D-Sir..."  
  
The king stuck his fist out, and before he could register he had been struck, Five year old Vegeta was being carried away by one of the servants. It was then...in the arms of his mother, who was gently cleaning the wound on his cheek, that he decided he would never let himself feel again.  
  
***  
  
Now, twenty eight years later [1], Vegeta looked down at his young son. Lifting a hand to his own face, he traced the spot where the mark had been. He could still feel the pain, slight as it was and nothing in comparison to what he had felt all his life, a line right under his right eye. He would remember it for the rest of his life. Trunks was looking at him curiously before, to Vegeta's shock, he reached his small hand up to Vegeta's face and traced the invisible mark that was left there. And suddenly, the pain was gone.  
  
He stared at Trunks, his eyes wide, and let his imagination wander. First, he saw himself striking Trunks, something he would never do. Then, he saw someone else, some stranger, some cruel monster, hurting him...taking him away...his heart clenched, and he sighed.  
  
"Yes..I do, Trunks."  
  
Trunks smiled, his eyes dancing happily.  
  
Vegeta smiled back.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Awwwwwwwww. *sniff* So cute...well...not really...kind of sad...atleast I thought the part with his dad was.....anyways...  
  
I'm sure most of you know:  
  
Otousan means: Father in a formal, honourable kind of way.  
  
Kaasan means: Mother in a formal, honourable kind of way.  
  
Maybe you didn't know:  
  
Sai: means My Son.  
  
[1] I remember reading his actual age somewhere, by I forget...I apologize to anyone who does know his exact age, but I didn't think it mattered too, too much. I hope you don't either. 


	6. Chapter 5:kimi no koto wa itsudemo mamor...

"A Passion Kind of Thing."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I never have....I never will...or...well...I..nevermind!  
  
A/N: AUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHH! I am so sooorryy! I got caught up with my other stories, and school and sports and dance and I completely got lost. Then, I was going over my profile, and I saw this and I was like "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"...I actually wrote this chapter a long time ago... Anyways, you all must HATE me...I'm REALLY sorry...and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
I never thought my life would be like this.........  
  
"Bulma..."  
  
It was all planned out, you know? I was going to go to university and become a famous capsule corp. scientist. Then, once I had made my mark, I would go and live in a nice, big, cute house, with cute furniture and cute landscapes. Then, I would marry Yamcha and we were going to have two kids, a boy and a girl, with his hair and my eyes. And they were going to grow up smart and studious, and protected from all the evil that roamed the earth...I mean, we had Goku for that right?  
  
"Bulma..let's find Goten and Trunks...and let's go home..."  
  
But then, those days on Namek changed everything. I began to open up, events made me realize that there was so much more in life than Yamcha and what color hair my children would have. Those days...sometimes I want to laugh when I think about them...and sometimes I want to cry. Those few hours I spent as a frog....those few minutes I spent alone with an injured Piccilo..those few years that I thought I had lost my best friend forever...and when I first met _him_....that was when things really began to change.  
  
"Bulma...let's go find them, please. There's nothing you can do..."  
  
I was terrified off him. That's the truth of it. I only knew him as someone who had once tried to destroy earth...that he was one of Goku's greatest enemies...so stupid...there was so much that I didn't understand. I only knew him from afar, as a spectator. But the first time I actually _met_ him..in person, was different. His closeness...it terrified me in a new way. Of course, I was still petrified that he was just going to blow me up if I didn't do what he said. But I was also painfully aware of the blood pounding through my veins, my heart beating like a promise. My ears tuned out and all I could see was his eyes. Those dark pools that held so much...yet I had no idea what I was actually looking at. He had promised not to hurt me...physically, anyway. And he never has....  
  
"Bulma..he's not going to come back...it's too late."  
  
Never...and suddenly, I found myself with a phyco killer in my house. My fault, of course. I had invited him. But soon I had found, that despite his constant orders as if I were a slave girl he could bend to his will, he was not as violent and evil as I had made him out to be. Atleast not anymore. He was good company, despite our constant bickering. He was humorous, and our stupid little fights often ended with his smirks and my giggles. He was also, to my convenience, extremly good looking, and the visions about my future slowly began to change.  
  
"Bulma..you know that wasn't him...he wasn't being himself..."  
  
Not very convincing. Yes, I no longer needed my life to be perfect. I no longer wanted to be like the little house wives in my mother's old black and white television specials, with my hair all done up, and an apron around my waist. The dinner on the table when my husband got home, and my cute little daughter showing up with pigtails and a perfect test score. My teenage son coming to the table, with his respectable girlfriend who wanted to be a ballerina and his football scholarship. No...my life no longer needed to be like that. I somehow figure that's what my life would have been with Yamcha, if he hadn't cheated on me. Perfect...too perfect. With Vegeta, I slowly stopped depending on Goku, and started to depend on him. He had my trust, and he held it well, unlike Yamcha. Vegeta was never unfaithful. But he wasn't perfect either and that was okay. He didn't need to be. My children didn't need to be perfect either, and I didn't care about how they looked or where their strength lay. And it turned out, it didn't matter, because Trunks was always perfect to me anyway. And in a way, I was happier with this life then I could ever be in another one.  
  
"Bulma..I know it hurts..I know...I understand. I've seen Goku lose control..it'll be okay..."  
  
Goku? Lose control? Maybe. Maybe he lost control of his temper, God knows, I've seen the verbal battles Goku and Chi-Chi have gotten into, and I feared the worst for both of them. But Goku always apologized, that I knew. Or maybe she meant Goku lost control of his power, and he over did himself to the point where he didn't know who he was anymore. Goku never hurt Chi-Chi, I was positive of that, but I knew Goku a lot longer before he was tricked into marrying Chi-Chi, and despite his goofy, happy, protective image, I've been frightened of him. But Goku never lost control in either aspect to the point where he didn't remember what or who he was fighting for. He was strong that way. Strong...and yet, I remember a time when he was sick, we had all feared for his life. And I remember watching Gohan as he stroked his father's hair, and started in amazement when Goku's breathing returned to normal from the instense bout of pain his heart had caused him. Vegeta wasn't, and probably never will be, that close with Trunks. Maybe that's where a saiyan's strength lies...through the heart...  
  
"_Please_ Bulma! I want to go home..I can't stand just standing here..I'm worried.."  
  
I almost laugh. Chi-Chi is so much smarter than me, in so many ways. It's ironic, really. Her situation is almost the same as mine. Almost. Goku was tricked into marrying Chi-Chi, and we often joked that it was because he wasn't too bright. But I have this feeling that Goku isn't bright only when doesn't feel the need to put himself above others. I never see him being stupid or goofy when he's facing something that upsets him..an enemy, a rival, or even his own mate. But despite marrying her unwillingly, bickering with her constantly, Goku has told me again and again that marrying Chi-Chi was the best thing that's ever happened to him.  
  
"I want to find Goten, to see if he's okay..."  
  
Weak. That's what Vegeta would call me. Weak...no, no he didn't call me weak anymore..but he often said: "Silly, over protective Woman. Don't worry, alright?" In that calm, mockingly reassuring voice that drove me up the wall. Here I was, beside one of my closest friends, and I havn't moved nor spoken since the incident. And Chi-Chi, all she is trying to do is calm me down, while her husband has just gone off to battle, his face darker than I have ever seen. Her older son had been gravely injury, her younger son probably being manipulated by my own. I should be comforting _her_...but all I can think of was the way he stared up at me before he dissapeared...his eyes wild and dark...different...his posture stiff and langly, his maniac grin back in place...that..that curly 'M'on his forehead..a mark that meant something..he belonged to someone...a slave.  
  
"Bulma..._please_.."  
  
Her voice..it's close to tears...I'm so selfish...but I can't help but stare at the spot where my 'mate' had just stood moments before. He had seemed so..so evil..and yet...I knew he wasn't..he _couldn't_ be...it had been so long ago. Even Rochi had said that Vegeta didn't appear to be himself. I sigh, and close my eyes. Turning to my friend, I smile slightly.  
  
"Sorry, I just...let's go find our boys before they get themselves in trouble." (MA: *Sweatdrop*)  
  
And I suddenly don't feel shocked any more...I suddenly no longer feel the worry that something was wrong with the man I loved..I knew...I _knew_ something...I just didn't know what...and then...his final words before he had vanished echoed inside my head, finally sinking in. He had looked at me meaningfully, speaking through the bond I had become accustomed to.  
  
//...Kimi no koto wa itsudemo mamoru...//  
  
I smile. Somehow, I know my life would turn out okay.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aha...yes...that chapter gave me a headache...it was complex to write..to me, anyway.  
  
(1) I have suddenly decided to use Japanese terms in my anime fics...as you may have noticed.  
  
(2) Kimi no Koto wa Itsudemo Mamoru: I will Always Protect you.  
  
(3) Yes, I do realize that 'Kimi no Koto wa Itsudemo Mamoru.' would have applied better for the scene in which Vegeta self destructs to destroy Buu, but I won't be doing one, and I have my reasons. The first, is I have already written a Buu Blowup Scene "Final Confessions." I wrote it a long time ago, it was my very first dbz fic, but I still would not want to write a chapter and have it similar to a fic I had already written. Even though my writting skills have improved since then (^_^..I hope) I wouldn't want to be writting the same thing twice, mmmkay?   
  
Please Review! 


End file.
